The present invention relates to a structure of a bus bar assembly for a power supply, and more particularly, to a structure of a bus bar assembly for a telecom power supply.
A customarily used power supply includes a converter for converting an AC or a DC input voltage to a DC output voltage and a switching model rectifier which has been widely used in telecommunication applications to provide a regulated 24 volt or 48 volt power source for communication switching systems.
The power supply generally employs a plurality of separated power supply modules, which facilitates increasing the capacity and reliability of the power supply. When one of the power supply modules fails, it can be replaced and repaired immediately and the others could continuously provide power to the loads. Commonly, some of the power supply modules provide power to the loads, and the others act as redundant power supply modules.
It is a good way to provide a power having low DC voltage and high current such that the energy efficiency and the quality of telecommunication are increased. Referring to FIG. 1, a typical power system for a base station includes a system frame 1, also referred as a bay, and a circuit portion 2. The system frame 1 is usually divided into several shelves 11, wherein a plurality of power supply modules 12 are disposed in each shelf. The circuit portion 2 principally includes breakers, fuse and control circuits (not shown) for providing the regulated or converted current to a load. The plurality of power supply modules 12 in each shelf 11 are coupled to a device, i.e. so-called bus bar, in parallel. A customarily used bus bar, as can be seen in FIGS. 2 and 3, principally comprises a main body 3, an L-type conductive sheet 31 and a bus bar joint 32. One end of the L-type conductive sheet 31 is connected to the main body 3 by using a plurality of screws 312 coupled with corresponding holes 311. The other end of the L-type conductive sheet 31 is connected with the bus bar joint 32 by locking a fastening element 321. The bus bar joint 32 comprises two clipper sheets 322 and 322xe2x80x2 having bending ends, a base 323 for inserting one end of each piece of clipper sheets, and a fastening element 321 for fastening these two clipper sheets on the L-type conductive sheet 31. A resultant clipping force is provided owing to the structure of the bus bar joint 32. The clipping force facilitates the connection between the output terminal 121 of the power supply module 12 and the clipper sheets of the bus bar assembly.
In practice, the above-mentioned structure of bus bar has many disadvantages as follows:
(1) The main body 3 of the bus bar is readily deformed when the power supply module 12 is sent to the system frame 1 because the shape thereof is a thin metal plate having a long length and a short width and it is disposed vertically. Please refer to FIG. 4. A normal force, F1, is acted on the main body 3 of the bus bar upon connecting the output terminal 121 of the supply module 12 with the corresponding bus bar joint 32. The repeated actions of pushing (see the direction of the arrow showing in FIGS. 2 and 3) and pulling the power supply module 12 into/out the system frame will cause a deformation of the main body 3 for a long period.
(2) The size of the power supply module 12 is too large because the length of the L-type conductive sheet 31 needs to be large enough for connecting well with the main body 3 of the bus bar. Therefore, the numbers of the power supply modules 12 occupied in each shelf 11 is limited. In order to fully utilize the space of the shelf 11, the size of the power supply module 12 is designed as large as possible, which usually places restrictions on the variety and flexibility of the power supply modules. Generally, the use of the power supply module can be flexible if the size thereof is appropriately reduced.
(3) The space within the shelf 11 is not fully utilized because much space is occupied by the bus bar joint 3 extending inward the shelf 11.
(4) The construction of the bus bar assembly is not easy because the steps thereof include connecting the bus bar joint 32 with the L-type conductive sheet 31 and connecting the L-type conductive sheet with the main body 3. Apparently, these constructing steps are time consuming.
(5) The electrical conductivity is not good because the thickness of the L-type conductive sheet 31, the contact regions and the fastening element will increase the overall impedance of the bus bar assembly.
Therefore, the present invention provides an improved structure of a bus bar assembly for overcoming the problems described above.
It is the first object of the present invention to provide a structure of a bus bar assembly for a power supply module having the advantages of more flexibility, less consuming time, less space occupied and better electrical conductivity.
According to the present invention, the structure of the bus bar assembly for a power supply module includes a bus bar main body having a first plate and a second plate wherein the first plate is at a specific angle with the second plate, and a plurality of bus bar joints connected to the first plate wherein each of the bus bar joints includes two clipper sheets for providing a clipping force.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the first plate, the second plate and the two clipper sheets are made of the materials having high conductivity, high melting point and low expansive ratio.
Preferably, such material is copper.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the specific angle is in a range from 30 to 180 degree, preferably, in a range from 45 to 135 degree, and more preferably in a range from 60 to 120 degree.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the two clipper sheets are connected to the first plate by using a fastening element.
Preferably, the fastening element is one selected from a group consisting of a bolt, a screw and an engagement.
Preferably, the fastening element comprises a spring for providing a further clipping force.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the both sides of each clipper sheet are fixed on the first plate by using a plurality of fixing elements.
Preferably, the fixing element is one selected from a group consisting of pins, bolts and screws.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the two clipper sheets can be integrally formed with the first plate.
It is the second object of the present invention is to provide a further structure of a bus bar assembly for a power supply module. According to the present invention, the structure of the bus bar includes a bus bar main body having a first plate and a second plate wherein the first plate is perpendicular to the second plate, and a plurality of bus bar joints connected to the first plate wherein each of the bus bar joints includes two clipper sheets for providing a clipping force.
Preferably, the second plate and the clipper sheets are made of copper.
Preferably, the two clipper sheets are connected to the first plate by using a fastening element. The fastening element is one selected from a group consisting of a bolt, a screw and an engagement.
Certainly, the fastening element includes a spring for providing a further clipping force.
Preferably, both sides of each clipper sheet are fixed on said first plate by using a plurality of fixing elements.
Preferably, the fixing element is one selected from a group consisting of a pin, a bolt and a screw.
Certainly, the two clipper sheets can be integrally formed with the first plate.
The above objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art after reviewing the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, in which: